Fairy Tale Ending
by lavalieres
Summary: Let me tell you a story. Call it a fairy tale, if you'd like. You could say it has a happy ending, but only if you like this sort… After all, the best part of believe is the lie. --Lelouch x Rolo, oneshot, dark--


_Blah blah not owned, and all that. Another Lulu/Rolo fic, because there are not nearly enough in this fandom. :( Also I have a great amount of dislike for Fanfiction's formatting styles. Give me back my paragraph breaks!_

**

* * *

**

Fairy Tale Ending  
by Hales731

* * *

_Let me tell you a story. Call it a fairy tale, if you'd like. It's a very good story, and you could say it has a happy ending, but only if you like this sort…_

"An infiltration operation? To act as a brother? …Can I really do it? …I've never known what it's like to have a family. But… if that's the order…"

_Once upon a time there was a young princess. While she was still very young, she was stolen from her home, captured by a witch. The witch lent her power to the young princess, teaching the girl that nothing in life mattered more than carrying out the witch's commands. She was sent by the witch to watch over a sleeping prince and ensure that the prince would never awaken. If he did, she would have to kill him._

A soft gasp filtered past Rolo's lips as he was pushed into the mattress. Above him loomed his fake older brother, who had a glint in his indigo eyes that both excited and frightened Rolo. "B-brother…" he murmured, only to be silenced by Lelouch's finger against his lips.

"You wanted this, didn't you? It's alright, I understand…" Lelouch's eyes trailed down Rolo's form, taking in the near state of undress. Rolo's pants were already unfastened with the belt discarded somewhere on the floor along with their shoes.

Rolo's eyes remained fixed on Lelouch's, but in his mind he was still picturing the bare chest above him. "But… Brother, we're…"

"Let's just pretend, for one night, that we're not… hm?"

Pretend. All Rolo ever did was pretend. So much he was afraid his pretending would seem too real and then he would awaken from this strange, surreal dream to find himself trapped in the nightmare of his own life.He could pretend, though. He was good at lying. He didn't need to try hard to believe Lelouch either. After all, the best part of believe is the lie.

_As time passed and as the princess watched the sleeping prince, she began to fall in love with him. Gazing at him day after day, always wondering what dreams lay behind those closed eyes… _

Rolo cried out, hands fisting in the sheets as Lelouch's fingers dug into the skin of his thighs. He tried his best to keep back the moans and mewls that threatened to bubble past his lips, but with every noise of wanting, Lelouch only seemed driven to torture him more. It was the best kind of torture too: the kind that Rolo didn't want to end.

Another choked cry escaped him, and the pace they had set began to move faster. Lelouch was so good. Of course he was good. He was good at anything and everything he set his mind to. And right now, he had set his mind on one thing: Rolo.

_Then, one day, the prince awoke. Distraught, the princess knew she had to fulfill her duty, but she could not bring herself to do so. Sensing the princess' confusion, the prince leapt into action._

Lelouch leaned forward, pausing only to whisper in Rolo's ear. The words he spoke made Rolo want to cry. To shed tears he had never bothered to shed before. And he was beginning to crash, fall, slip into euphoria…

_He told her lies. Very beautiful lies. Lies that the princess could not help but believe. The prince was so handsome and perfect, how could she not? She believed him fully, until one day the prince felt that the princess could no longer be of use to him._

"Do you love me, Rolo?" Lelouch taunted lightly, holding Rolo in a way that would prevent him from falling into the oblivion he was so close to achieving.

"B-brother!"Rolo could barely see the smirk on Lelouch's lips out of the corner of his eyes. That killer smirk, that beautiful smile, those Mephistophelian lips that tormented him in such glorious ways.

"Say it, Rolo. I want to hear it," the devil murmured, shifting in ways that were surely driving Rolo insane, if he wasn't already.

"A-aah! Brother! I… I love you!"

And Rolo was gone. Lost in the sensations that Lelouch had given him. Lost in the clutches of the evil prince.

_Before the eyes of the princess, her beloved prince changed. He became a demon. A monster that ensnared her in its clutches. And just before he tore her apart with his claws, he gazed at her, and said one thing…_

"You should've killed me when you had the chance."

Rolo didn't have enough time. He had never had enough time from the start. Breath stolen, mind still overcome, Rolo looked up at his fake sibling. The demonic red eye that glared down at him did not register. He never had a chance.

"Lelouch vi Britannia gives you this command!"

"BROTHER! Nn--!

…

…

…understood."

--

--

--

--

"…reports are still coming in regarding the body of a teenaged boy found on the campus of Ashford Academy. The student was discovered with a gash across his throat. After careful analysis, coroners have ruled the death as a suicide.

"Rumors that the young man was possibly linked to numerous political assassinations in the last 10 years are still unconfirmed. However someone matching his features was said to be in the vicinity of several of these notorious cri--"

C.C. set down the remote and cast a bemused gaze at the terrorist known as Zero. The "masked man" was currently unmasked with his eyes on something in his hand. Using his long, slender fingers, he played with it.

"You had him slit his own throat. How fitting. I assume you've set it up so that no one will trace him back to you," she said, her own crafty smirk sliding onto her features.

Lelouch did not look up. Instead, his attention still remained on the item in his hand. "Mm."

Raising her eyebrows, C.C. stood up from the couch and moved to the table where a fresh pizza sat on a silver platter. She picked up a piece and began to nibble it.

"Don't tell me… you actually miss him?"

"What?" Lelouch jerked his head up and glared at the witch.

"I said… Do you miss him?"

"Don't be absurd," he retorted, and he closed the locket with a resounding click.

* * *

_Thoughts, critique and all that would be greatly appreciated!_

* * *


End file.
